My Crazy Life
by misshansson96
Summary: We get to follow the countries trough the life;  Warnings: Yaoi, Oc's, mpreg, human names used,  slight OOC-ness. I think that all the warnings I have . I you don't like yaoi or the things I've listed as a warning the don't read it;


_****_**A/N: Hello and welcome to the reupload of My Crazy Life! There were on fanfiction who helped me with this one, about the warnings and the timeskips. Because this stroy contains timeskips and a lot of them too so I hope you don't get confused then pm me and I will try to explain:)**

** This story isn't beta read so I apologise for the bad spelling and grammar.**

**I don't own Hetalia nor it's characters **

** the Oc's I own some of them and some belongs to one of my friends who is awesome enough to let me use them;) **

**The updates will come randomly because I don't know when I will have time to write, It's the schools fault;)**

**So I think that I have coverd everything now;) Let the story start;)**

* * *

><p><em>15 years ago<em>

_I opened my eyes when I felt something pull on the cover and it got colder around my feets. My eyes searched for the one who was guilty of this, I found a blonde little boy standing at my bed with a scared expression on his face and in his big blue eyes were only fear shown._

_"Was ist das?" I asked confused._

_"They took you a...and I couldn't do anything and then...then...they.."The little boy infront of me started to cry._

_"Come here, look I'm here and I'm as awesome as always so nothing is wrong it was just a dream" I said to comfort him._

_"They took you away and I don't know what they did to you" said the boy._

_I lifted him into my arms and hugged him close and he nestled his head into my cheast._

_"Can I sleep here tonight?" the boy asked._

_"Of course you can mein bruder, whenever you want to" I said and got back to sleep._

* * *

><p>I ate my breakfast and was just going to step out of the door when the phone stopped me, I got the phone and answeard.<p>

"You are talking to the awesome Gilbert" I said with a cooky smirk on my face.

"Bruder it's me Ludwig" My little brother said over the line he sounded like something was wrong.

"Was ist das ?" I asked

"They, the allies are going to seperate us you got to run" he said.

"Wha- no I'm not gonna run, why are they gonna seperate us West?" I asked shocked.

"I tell you later"was all he said and hung up.

I put the phone down and rememberd that dream Ludwig had had when he was 5 years old. He had dreamd that they were going to take me away. I slapped myself, why was everything happning now. Just some minutes after the front door opened and the dogs started to bark.

"Quiet!" A dark voice screamd.

I smiled and turned my steps to the hall where I saw my little bruder.

"Hello West, what's up?"I asked.

Ludwig just gave me a bored look and rolled his eyes at me.

"I was at the world meating und they said that now after what happend they want to seperate us" Ludwig said.

I looked at him.

"You're joking right?" I asked.

"No Gil I'm not"Ludwig retorted.

I bit my lip.

"When?"I asked.

"I...I don't know Bruder"Ludwig said

The words echoed trough the house and I looked at my little brother, I was so proud of him,He had growned and had become mature,independant and strong but his ice blue eyes that usally were cold and calulating were now showing fear and abandonment, That strong an stricht man tha was my brother wasn't there anymore. Mein bruder looked like he was about to cry and I didn't like that at all.

"West...bruder...mein bruder...why the hell are you almost crying because you are the strong and independant one why?" I said.

I suprised myself when I said that and I saw that I suprised Ludwig as well.

"Gilbert...my dream was true...they gonna take you away und I can't do anything about it"The big German said.

I looked at my brother before he did something I thought never ever would happen again. He hugged me. I couldn't do anything beside hug him back.

"It will be okay I'd be back I promise" I said.

Someone banged on the door and both me and my brother looked at the massive wooden door before I slowly stepped closer to it and opened up, outside stood Russia,China,America,England and France. I looked at them.

" Who gave you the fucking right to make that fucking decison, You brought both me and my bruder to tears, you don't have the right not even Old Fritz have the right to do this" I yelled at their faces. I looked at Francis, he was one of my best friends.

" And you, Francis Bonnefoy I touhgt you and I was friends" I said pointing at him.

He looked sad.

"Désolé mon ami but I don't have a say in this matter"he said.

I looked at him, I was hurt, angry,disappontied and sad all in a mix. That was when Russia and America took a grip on me and I struggeld to get away.

" Nien das ist falsch, kann man nicht"

Everything around me became a blur when something hard hit my head and I passed out.

"GILBERT!" Ludwig screamd.

"Germany, you can't do anything, please just let us take him away" They said before the door

closed behind them. Leaving the German to his tears.

* * *

><p>Days passed but the german never left his house, well he only left it when he was going out with the dogs. He didn't talk to anyone, he had fallen down in depression in these days. Today there was going to be a world meating and he knew he would have to go. So he looked the doors and started to walk the way to the conference hall. When he stepped into the buildning he directed his way to the meating room.<p>

"Ciao Doitsu"a cheerful voice shouted when the german came into the room.

"Hallo Italy" Ludwig answerd coldly.

Ludwig sat down and England stood up and throw a glance at the german.

"Well, for some days ago, we, and with we I mean America,Russia,China,France and myslef,seperated the german siblings"He said.

The room interrupted him by gasping and whispering.

"Why?"asked a confused voice that belonged to the tomato-loving spaniard.

" Because..." England started but stopped himself.

" You don't know?"South Italy said.

"No" America said while scratcing his head.

"Vee~ then why seperate them?" Feliciano asked.

"Because if you don't remember it was those two who started the war, aru"China said.

The room fell silent, waiting for something to happen.

"Francis, he is our friend how could you?"Antonio asked.

"Well, I was scared that they maybe would start a new war" Francis said.

"What is wrong with you people, they just lost the war and you think they would start a new one"Sweden said

Everyone looked at him. England was going to answear when muffeld cries interrupted him. The doors swung open and Prussia was dragged in by two men. Ludwig stood up and was going to go to his brother but a cold hand on his arm stopped him. Japan stood beside him and looked up at him with a calm expression on his face.

"Don't"he said calmly.

"Mm I love this sauce" America said randomly.

Everyone looked at him and he stopped when he was going to take a bit of his hamburger. England slapped him on the head.

"You're an bloody idiot"He said

"Well I don't bake scones that is as hard as rocks" America counterd.

"Oh you little... I hate you" England said.

"Oh I know you don't hate me" America said and smiled.

While England's whole face become as red as a tomato,Spain jumped around the place screaming that a big tomato was going to explode and Romano was chasing after him to get him to shut up. Ludwig ran to his brother, The once proud Prussian could hardley stand by himself, he had brusies and cuts all over his face and from his mouth the blood dropped onto the floor. He coughed and more blood landed on the floor.

"What happend to you?" Ludwig asked while looking at his brother.

" Oh nothing I'm just spending my days in Russia's basement...you don't want to be there West I promise you that much"Gilbert said with a strained tone in his voice.

"Bruder I..." Ludwig said and sank down to his knees. He stopped himself because he didn't know how to continue.

"Ludwig, I know I promised you I would come back but if I don't then remember this... Ich liebe dich brude" Gilbert whispered before he passed out because of the blood loss.

Ludwig felt the tears coming but he angrily wiped them away when someone laid a hand on his cheek. Ludwig looked up and saw the Northern Italian looking at him with a worried expression on his face.

" Doitsu?" he said.

" I'm fine Feli" Ludwig said.

"You sure"Feliciano said.

"Yeah, thanks anyways for the concern"

The meating was over and Ludwig was going home when he heard something behind him, he turned around just in time to catch the little pasta lover when he trouhged himself at the strong german.

" Feliciano" Ludwig said in suprise.

" Ludwig, I...I...well you know I like to hang out with your brother and stuff and this is maybe not the best time to say something like this but I really like you Germany" the Italian gelato lover said.

" Feliciano, wha-"Ludwig said but got interrupted.

"And I touhgt that maybe you needed someone by your side right now and I want you to know that I will be there whatever it is and you can..."Italy got cut off in the sentence.

"FELICIANO VARGAS" Germany screamd.

Feli looked at him and tilted his head at the side.

" What is it Germany?" Italy asked.

"I...well...hrm...ich liebe" the german said.

" Huh what did you say? I saw a bird, Was it something important?" Feliciano asked .

" No it was nothing" The german said and turned around.

The Italian picked up his pace and soon he was at Germany's side.

Feliciano had been living in Germany's house in three months now, they were closer then ever, if Prussia had seen it then he would said that they looked like a married old couple, and he would almost be right because when one and a half month had passed Germany explanied to Italy that he had feelings for him and he propused and Italy was now pregnant. One month in to pregnancy and whinning like a little baby. Feliciano had forced his brother to go to the world meating that was held today and Germany was going too.

"Germany don't you dare to forget your jacket it's cold"Italy screamd

Germany took a deep breath, it was one of the bad days, Italy was having mood swings and now his mood was like a girl in her period.

"I have my jacket" he said.

"Good and you better no get into a fight or something" Italy said, he was now in the stairs.

" Why..oh forget it" Ludwig said and stepped out of the house.

In 15 minutes he was at the meating room, He sat down and looked as Russia helped his wife/husband to sit down. It was early January and China was 8 months pregnant but he was as obiviant as always to go to the meatings.

Spain stood up and looked at everyone.

"Well it have gone three months and I and a few more just want to say that we should let Prussia out and let the German siblings back toghter" He said.

France stood and said.

" Well then let's vote, Those who are for letting Prussia go raise your hand"

Germany,Hungary, Spain, Latvia, Austria, Ukraine, Belarus, Poland, Japan, South Italy, China, Hong Kong, Taiwan, Korea, Thailand, Seychelles, Trukey, France and America raised their hands.

England looked at them.

"Okay we let him go"he said.

Russia smiled and clapped his hands and Prussia was brought out by two men. Like the last time he could hardely stand by himself and he had bruseis and cuts everywhere. Germany rushed to his brother's side and swung one of Gilbert's arms around his shoulder and sat one hand on the Prussian's waist to hold him up. Gilbert looked up an smiled widley at Ludwig.

"Hallo Bruder" he said.

"Hallo" Ludwig said.

China screamd and everyone looked at him. Yao took a hard grip on Russia's coat.

" The water broke" he said between his teeth.

Russia picked him up and stormed out of the meeting ended in a awkward silence and Ludwig was slowly making his way home with his brother hanging on him not abel to walk. When Ludwig finally manged to open the door and get his brother to the sofa he sat down himself in an armchair and soon a brown haired boy sat in his lap.

" Doitsu I've missed you" Italy said.

"Italy, my brother is back" Germany said.

"He is?" The siesta loving boy said.

"Ja and he is "sleeping" on the sofa"Germany said

"Oo, Hello Prussia" Italy said.

" He's "sleeping" and then he can't hear you"Ludwig said.

"Vee~ Pasta" Italy said

Germany just shook his head and kissed the little pasta loving idiots cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>With Russia and China after the birth.<strong>

" Congartulations to your new son" the doctor said to Ivan.

The 224 cm (6'2.6") tall Russian stood up and took his newborn son from the doctor and looked at him.

" Hello Moscow" he said before he walked into the room were China was laying in a bed and he didn't look happy.

" Yao Yao~ we have a son" Ivan said.

"I know"the asian said in a grumpy tone.

Ivan put the little baby in a bed beside China's. Then he sat on the chinese bed and after a while he laid down and turned around so he was facing the little asian man.

"Yao Yao~something wrong?" he asked.

" Yes,aru something is wrong Ivan" Yao said.

Ivan then, finally,got serious and put a hand on China's cheek.

"What is it? you can tell me, da,"The russian said

"Well, what if our bosses dosen't like this and take the boy away from us, like they did with Emily"Yao said.

Ivan closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then he opened his eyes again.

"Don't worry to much Yao Yao~I make them like him"Ivan said.

Those words gave China creeps.

" Don't worry, my little sunflower"Ivan said.

* * *

><p>I blinked a few times before opening my eyes completly, I bit my lip because of the pain. It feelt like my whole body was on fire, what happend?.<p>

" Oh good you're awake" a cheerfull voice said.

"Feliciano, what?" I manged to say before I was forced to bit my lip again.

" I'm cleaning your wounds, so sorry but it has to be done"the little Italian said.

" Were is mein bruder?" I asked.

" He's out and shopping" Feli said.

"Kesesese~ out shopping"I laughed.

" Something wrong with that burder?"I heard a voice behind me.

" Nien" I said smiling.

"Gut, so feeling better?" he asked.

" Ja I'm as awesome as always" I said sitting up and smiling.

My brother just rolled his eyes and I smiled a weak smile, It wasn't a genuie smile it was a false smile but I hoped that mein bruder didn't notice that.

"I belive that when I see it" said a feminine vocie ande then Elizaveta came out from the kitchen and took over Feliciano's work. The little Italian disappeared into some room

" Can you walk?" Ludwig asked.

" Of course" I said and stood up and took some steps before I almost fell onto the floor, but my brother were faster and got a hold of me. I sighed.

"Maybe not" I said.

"PASTAAAAAAAA~" cried a vocie from the study room.

My brother rushed to the room to find the little italian on the floor surronded by books.

" What were you doing? Are you hurt? Feli?" Ludwig said and sank down to his knees beside the italian.

"I'm fine I promise mio amore"Feliciano said.

- Kesesesese~ You sound like you're married, I said when I finally had made my way to the study room, with a little help from Elizaveta.

Ludwig looked at me.

" We are engaged" he said.

I fell silent, I didn't know what to say.

" Hmm Ludwig can I talk to you outside" I said.

Ludwig nodded and stood up after kissing the little pasta helped me out and Elizaveta stayed inside helping Feliciano to clean up the mess. We stood outside and I hugged my brother.

"Congratiulations brother, I hope you will be happy" I said.

"Well, there is one more thing" Ludwig said

" What?" I asked.

"You are soon going to be an onkel" he said.

I smiled.

" Und the godfather of the baby" Ludwig said.

I hugged my brother again.

* * *

><p><strong>Three months later...<strong>

" Come on we have to agree over something"England said.

" Well we can make parfume and sell it to make money" France said.

" That just make the problem worse, frog" Arthur said.

" What do you mean make it worse"France said.

"Ohh you haven't listen to what I have been talking about, Wanker"England said.

" That isn't nice you know"France said

The two countries got into a fight, not suprinsingly, Belgium looked at her husband, who sat there with a bored look on his face, the man slowly directed his gaze to his wife he smiled a small smile, but Belgium saw that it was there so she smiled back and grabbed his hand. He then started to rub his thumb over her knuckels.

" For fuck's sake, stop it so we can go home!" Romano cried and everyone in the room looked at him.

" I'm with little Roma~" Antonio said and smiled a goofy smile.

Romano looked at the spaniard with a pissed of look then he looked at and the Fuck face (his nickname for them) before he sat down again. Germanny looked at Romano in a suprised look.

"Oo don't look to suprised potato bastard"Romano snorted.

The meeting ended shortly after that and the nations disappeard from the meeting room. Outside stood a guy with silvery hair and red eyes, he simply lauged at the nations when they got out. Prussia leaning on cruthes because he wasn't really abel to walk on his own yet and Ludwig had gotten sick of dragning him around.

" Hello everyone, nice to meet you"Gilbert said with sarcasm.

"What are you doing here Prussia?" England snorted.

" Gilbert you're alive, thank god for that" Antonio brust out when he made his way over to his best friend.

Gilbert smiled widley.

-"Yes you will not get me away so easily" the prussian said.

" Didn't you like it with me,da?" Ivan asked

" Nien"Gilbert said coldly to the big russian.

"Why do you have cruthes?"Sealand asked

Before England could start lecturing him, he sneaked away and stood beside Germany. Prussian looked at the little boy he reminded Prussia of when Germany was still a little child.

"Do you really have to go Bruder" a little blonde boy said.

"Ja, I'm sorry I be back"the older boy said.

" You promise?"the younger one of the two asked.

" Promise" he said.

one year after and the prussian were back. Ludwig ran to his brother and hugged him. Gilbert smiled and hugged back.

" Why do you have that?" Ludwig asked and pointed to a bandaged that sat over Gilbert's head.

"Because it hurts there"Gilbert said

"Hello mister, why do you have cruthes?" Sealand asked again.

" Becasue it hurts to much in my legs to walk without them"Gilbert said.

Everyone went home and when the german brothers reached the door, Ludwig had to duck, becasue a book flew trough the air.

"You're late" Feliciano said.

He was now four months pregnant and the moodswings kicked in more often.

" I'm sorry Feli" Ludwig said, he knew that you shouldn't argue with the italian when he was like this.

"You better be sorry, there are just some weeks left to the wedding and you just run of not saying anything to me "the italian said and looked up at his fiance.

"It was an world meeting" Ludwig said calmly.

* * *

><p>" Do you Ludwig Beilschmidt take Feliciano Vargas as your lawfully wedded wifehusband and to love him for better and for worse until death separte you"the priest said.

Ludwig looked at his lover and smiled a little.

"I do" he said loud and clear.

" And do you Feliciano Vargas take Ludwig Beilschmidt as your lawfully wedded husband/wife and to love him or better and fore worse until death separte you" the priest said.

Feliciano looked up at the german and smiled a genuie smile.

"I do" he said.

"I know declare you husband and wife"the priest said.

* * *

><p><strong>5 months after the wedding.<strong>

" LUDWIG!" cried a voice.

" I know just breath okey, you're doing fine"Ludwig said and pressed the hand he was holding.

"It hurts" the italian whined.

" Take it easy, your doing fine"Ludwig reasured

" Mr. Beilschmidt, congratulations to your daughter" the doctor said.

* * *

><p>The newborn girl, Sicily, looked at her mother when he gave her father a disapproving look.<p>

"Do you really have to go?"he said.

" Ja, this meeting is important, I'm sorry I be back as soon as I can"Ludwig said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Leave a Review, Peace out!*brofist***


End file.
